doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trakion Cannon
The Trakion Cannon is an original addition to the mod, however its functionality and damage output brings a lot of biased opinions towards its potential. The Trakion Cannon may be described as an electrical thrower: it fires an electric ball subjected to gravity just like a grenade, but after touching the floor, the ball goes underground and keeps spawning a row of electric pillars in its path. Tactics The Trakion Cannon's attack is the only one in the entire arsenal that doesn't have a direct damage value, instead it only relies on the splash damage, drawing the gun totally useless against explosion-resistant enemies. This huge downside is exactly to prevent the Cannon from being too much overpowered when the bearer is under a Quad Damage effect, since the intention of this gun is to be the best cleaner of low and medium-tier enemies only. The Trakion Cannon is the most useless weapon against bosses and explosive-resistant enemies as they will never take any damage from it since its direct damage is null. However, it is very effective against crowds of low and medium-tier enemies (up to Revenants) and the pillars can keep damaging them equally for long distances. Hints * The Trakion Cannon uses 25 units of Battery (which is also used by the Lightning Gun) per shot - mind that this expense is a trade for the gun's firepower. * Do not hesitate to use this weapon point-blank. When overwhelmed by hordes of weaker monsters, the Trakion Cannon can be a real lifesaver. * Naturally, long corridors are the best friend of this weapon. Funneled-in crowds will fall to its power very quickly. * The pillar rows never stop spawning and even go through solid decorations, unless the leading projectile meets an impassable wall or reaches the map boundaries. Due to this behaviour, the Trakion Cannon is handy for cleaning adjacent rooms through windows or barred passages. * As the initial electric ball is subject to gravity like a grenade, and the electric pillars are earthbound (and have limited splash damage range), this weapon is a poor choice against airborne enemies. * The crawler behavior of the electric pillars makes them ignore ground height variance, and so they will transfer onto lower or higher floors seamlessly. This feature makes the Cannon a good substitute for sniping turret-placed enemies, for the situations when you cannot get a clear visual on the target (relying on the splash damage to do the job) or when the Railgun is unavailable. * Avoid using the Cannon against Barons of Hell or enemies ranked above, they are usually immune to explosions and the Cannon will only waste ammo. * While in possession of a Quad Damage, the Cannon is highly effective against almost everyone vulnerable to explosions, including heavy monsters like Mancubi and Hellknights. * Like the Lightning Gun, the Trakion Cannon's electrical blasts provide high levels of illumination, which may be useful in darkened, crowded spaces. * This gun is rather rare, as it can only randomly drop from killed Bruisers (applies to the maps not created or patched for the mod, just like in the case of the Nailgun). * As a special weapon that was absent in Quake 3, the Trakion Cannon lacks an Ultimate Fire Mode. Trivia # Its original 3D model is the Flak Cannon from Unreal Tournament 3, but slightly modified to look thinner and recolored blue in order to make players assume that it is a directed-energy weapon rather than a ballistic one. # Prior to Version 2.7 of the mod, the original functionality of the Cannon made it fire the leading projectile as a regular one at a faster fire rate, making it a little redundant between Rocket Launcher and BFG10k roles. # The weapon is inspired by a certain special move present in various 2D fighting games, mostly used by the boss-tier characters. Category:Weapons Category:SpecialWeapons